I'll Never Forget You
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: Not a movie thing, but there was no misc. music category. A Kenneth Nixon Shot for a writing contest. I don't even know who he is. o.o


Kenneth Nixon. Even the mention of his name made me blush, before you think I'm another crazed fangirl, stop. I'm not. Get that idea out of your head immediately. I know him better than you do, seeing as I went to school with him, not like he'd remember me, Manny Valdega. I wasn't too popular like he was, but somehow we were kind of best friends. Then, senior year came, and we grew apart. I never heard from him again. But, I'll never forget what the last thing he said to me was, " I'll never forget you!" Yeah, right. He was a big superstar, and I was a nothing. He forgot me, and now I hated him.

Why am I bringing this up, might you ask, well, my friend Anna just got free tickets to see Framing Hanley. She was super duper excited, and me, I didn't know what to say. I was, well, speechless.

Anna frowned when I didn't reply.

"Come'on!" She urges.

It's just gonna be so much fun, Manny! You've gotta come!" Anna squeals, pulling me into an air tight hug.

"Why? You don't have to waste your extra ticket on me. You do have other friends, don't you?" I tease, slightly annoyed.

Anna pouts, glaring a little at me, "Please?" She asks, popping her lips on the 'p'.

"I have other friends, yes. But you are my best friend. So you are the one that is coming with me. Simple really."

I groaned, did I really have a choice in this, no. "Okay, okay! I'll go if you stop squealing into my ear, I swear I'll go deaf!" I reply, admitting defeat! Anna was just way too hyper for me, but, somehow she was still my friend. Anna's eyes were sparking like diamonds, "Yay!" She yells.

"I won! You're coming with me!" Anna says, grinning ear to ear. How was I even friends with her again? Anna was literally impossible to argue with. She was so hard to say 'no' to. Why was that?

I giggled, "Yeah yeah yeah...I need to figure out why I can never say no to you, Anna."

Anna winked, "It's my little secret." She jokes.

"Now, let's get ready! The concert is tonight. Eight to midnight!"Anna coo's going to her room, to raid her closet, no doubt. If she kept this up, tonight was going to be a long night.

"I _cannot _believe that we are actually here! Do you know how cool this is?" Anna says, we just had arrived at the concert like what, five minutes ago. I just wanted this to be done and over with. I was just here for Anna. If I didn't come, she'd chew my ear off.

It was so hot and sweaty, we were one of thousands here. But, Anna didn't seem to care. Framing Hanley was her absolute favorite band. If the only way to see Framing Hanley was to live in a desert for a year, she'd do it. Anna was something I'd never saw before, but that's probably why we were the best of friends.

The atmosphere around me currently was dark flashing lights, and thousands of screaming fans. Not that I really blamed them, I mean, if my favorite band was performing, I'd be screaming too. Maybe I'll have some fun tonight, you never know Manny. Just get over your grudge on Kenneth. You could also be a fan. How many people can actually say that they went to school with him, not very many...Unless you just asked all the right people. Or guessed correctly.

I had to admit though, the concert was simply amazing. I'm surprised to say that despite the fact that I hated Kenneth, I had fun.

"Alright, this is the part of the show where one lucky lady from the audience gets to go on the stage and meet the band!" Kenneth announces. Lucky lady, yeah right. He'd probably forget about her, I mean he had lots of fans. Many people did love Framing Hanley.

"Alright now, you know how you have a number on your ticket? Well, here's how we're gonna roll, we pick a number out of this then if you have that number," Kenneth grinned, winking a little, "You get to come up here and have some fun!"

The room fell silent as a guy from stage crew came on stage with a hat. Tension's were high, and everybody wanted their number to be picked. Who was going to go up there...? like I cared...Okay, fine, I cared. I have no clue why, but I just cared.

Kenneth smiles at the crowd, "Y'all ready? The future will be in my hands...The lucky lady is..." He winked, and his hand went into the hat. He fished his hands in it for a few seconds, gaining a little suspense.

He takes out a green slip of paper, squinted, then finally revealed who the winner was, "The number of the winner is...3210542."

Everyone was reading their number on their ticket, so it was only natural for me to do so too. And...Was this seriously happening? I reread my ticket my again, my heart pounding like a speeding bullet in me chest. Was this fate, or destiny?

My number was 3210542! I felt glued to the floor, everyone was looking at each other, who was the winner? Me!

I sighed, I had to do this, this was my chance. Maybe he never did ever forget me. I zig zag through the crowd, everyone was staring at me. Jealousy in their eyes, I knew that without even having to look at them. They only wished they were me, or so they thought. Kenneth forgot about me, but they didn't know that. They just saw me as another fangirl obsessie.

A guard near the corner of the stage held our his hand, and I assumed he wanted my ticket. Handing him my ticket, I glanced at the stage, the bright lights was hurting my eyes.

"We have a winner!" Another band member yelled, winking at me as I scrambled shyly onto the stage.

Sighing, I smiled at the crowd, my throat dry. Kenneth made his way to me, his expression unreadable, did he recognize me at all? Or even think me to be familiar? Too close to call.

Kenneth winked at me, "Nice to see you again, Manny." He whispers. Then his attention turned to the crowd, "Does anyone else here wonder who the lucky girl is? Come'on, don't be shy. Tell everyone who you are."

He hands the microphone to me, motioning for me to do the one thing I didn't want to do. I hated public speaking, he knew that.

"I-I'm Manny. Manny Valdega." I announce, with whatever courage I had.

Ken took the microphone from me again, wait? Did I just refer to him as Ken? Ken was his nickname, I couldn't possibly like him again, could I?

"I thought that'd you'd like to know a little history. Back in high school, Manny and I were best friends. The last thing I ever said to her, before tonight was that I'd never forget her. I know it seems that I have forgotten about her, to Manny. Seeing as I never dropped by, but what she didn't know was that I thought about her every day. I wanted to see her, talk to her, but I hadn't the time. I wish I would've ran into her sooner, but tonight is as good a night as any. It must be fate that brought us here together. Whoever made her come here tonight, thank you."

I gasped, what could that mean. The crowd, 'awwwwed' making me blush.

Ken walked over to me, "Manny, will you forgive me? 'Cuz I have something to ask, something that I've always wanted to ask..."

I giggle, my face was flushing, "I forgive you..."

Ken smiled, I became slowly aware of his close proximity to me. "Manny, will you be my girlfriend?"

Shocked, all I could do was gape, then I became aware of the crowd cheering, which knocked me back into reality.

"Y-Yes!" I cried, and Ken wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. I admit it, I loved Kenneth Nixon! I kissed back with as much love as I could muster. Tonight was the best night ever, all because of the person I hated to love.


End file.
